doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Kao Ushi
Kao is going to be the deuteragonist in Doll Eye. He is a supposed guardian angel of Alfred sent by God. Appearance Kao is a beige undead angel ram with large grey horns, curly brown hair, and small white wings. He lacks irises, but irises appear when his eyes are closed. He wears an over sized light green turtleneck with darker green stripes, light brown shorts, long white socks, and black shoes. While wearing his black collar, which has a yellow bell attached to it, his wings grow larger and a yellow halo appears above his head. Personality Kao has a very kind heart and is willing to make everyone happy. He believes that everyone deserves a second chance and that everybody has good inside of them even if they don't seem to. Kao also likes to focus on the positive side of things/people. He hates violence, even if it's necessary. Kao desperately wants things to go right and always feels like it's his job to fix things. In the plot of Doll Eye, he will struggle to protect Alfred and change Mystery's mind. His inability to fix these problems will give him giant amounts of frustration. He's never willing to fight back against others and is very naive. Relationships Alfred Brown Main Article: Alfred Brown Alfred and Kao are known to be good friends. Kao is said to have feelings for Alfred and doesn't hide it from him. However, Alfred doesn't possess the same feelings and believes that they're just friends. This hurts Kao, but he tries his best to get over it and move on. Kao is also a guardian angel whose job is to protect Alfred. Because of his personality, it's not easy for him to get his job done properly, which will cause a lot of trouble for both him and the one he loves. Mystery Burns Main Article: Mystery Burns Mystery and Kao haven't been shown interacting much as of yet, however Sleepykinq has said that he feels like it's his job to always fix the situation and to make sure everyone is happy. Unfortunately he will inevitably struggle to change Mystery's mind, which will frustrate him. Trivia * Kao has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog.ask-kao * Originally, Kao was supposed to have a paper bag to cover his face, but it was eventually removed. * The name "Kao" comes from the fact that it has the same pronunciation of cow. This is the reason why Mystery believes he's actually a cow. * The name Kao, or (顔), means "face" in Japanese. ** Ushi (牛), his surname, means "cow" in Japanese. * In his past life, Kao used to be a farmer who helped his older brother take care of their cows on a farm. He died at a young age, went to heaven because of his purity and became an angel. * Kao's angel power is dreams. ** Thanks to this, he can see other's dreams. However, he cannot interact with them or with the person that is dreaming. * He died while he was dreaming. * Kao cuts out holes big enough for his wings whenever he gets new clothing. * Kao dressed up as a ghost in Sleepykinq's Happy Halloween Meme. * He likes to take care of flowers and play video games. However, he isn't open about it. Quotes Gallery Kao Ushi/Gallery References Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Good Category:Content Category:Dead